movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
How Many Scenes Does Eddy Say It's Rich During Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Film Spoof Travels?
Here is a list of how many times Eddy says 'It's Rich' in Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Film Spoof Travels. Transcript Piglet Pan *Eddy: This is too rich. (laughs) *Edd: Rich? What's too rich? *Eddy: Sunil is. He looks like a million bucks. Yeah! The Black Cauldron *Eddy: This is too rich. (laughs) *Edd: Rich? What's rich? *Eddy: Fievel's rich. He looks like a million bucks. Yeah. Baby (a.k.a. Dumbo) *Eddy: This is too rich! (laughs) *Edd: Rich? What's rich? *Eddy: Baby is. Yeah, he looks like a million bucks. Yeah! Brisbyhontas *Eddy: They're rich. *Edd: Rich? What's rich? *Eddy: The mice. *Eddy: Really? Edd: Really? *Ed: They're worth a billion bucks. *Gumball: Yeah. Correct. Kermiladdin The Girl's Rich *Sunil: She is rich. *Edd: Who's rich? *Sunil: That girl we see. *Eddy: Yeah, she's a million bucks. Yeah! Miss Piggy's Rich *Stephen Squirrelsky: She is rich too. *Andrew: Correct. *Edd: Rich? Who's rich? *Eddy: Piggy's rich. Yeah, she looks like a million bucks. Yeah. Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse *Eddy: That's too rich. *Edd: Rich? What's rich?! *Eddy: Sweetums. *Gumball: Yeah. He's worth a million bucks. Yeah. The Pagemaster *Eddy: He's too rich. *Edd: Rich? Who's too rich? *Eddy: The guy. *Ed: Yeah. Frog-A-Doodle *Eddy: This is too rich. (laughs) *Edd: Rich? What's rich? *Eddy: Bambi's rich. Yeah. He looks like a million bucks. Oh yes! Russell and the Giant Peach *Eddy: It's very rich. *Edd: Rich? What's rich? *Eddy: Cuddles' music. *Tigger: (cries in his Agent Ed's voice) It must be beautiful! *Eddy: Just like a billion bucks. *Piglet: Yeah. The Young Mouse of Notre Dame Bridget *Ed: She's rich. *Edd: Rich?! Who's rich?!! *Eddy: Bridget. *Robert: She's looking like a lot of cash. Yeah. Knights *Eddy: They're rich. *Edd: Really? What's rich? *Eddy: The knights. *X-5: Yep. They're worth a million bucks. Yeah. Hello Kitty and the Seven Dwarfs *Eddy: She's too rich. *Anais: Rich? Who's too rich? *Eddy: Hello Kitty. *Norbert: Sure, she's worth a million bucks. The Hedgehog's New Groove Sonic *Ed: He's too rich. *Edd: Rich? Who's rich? *Ed: Sonic. *Eddy: He's worth a million bucks. Yeah. Orders *Eddy: It's rich. *Edd: Rich? What's rich? *Eddy: The orders. *Ed: Yeah. The Forest Book *Eddy: This is very rich. *Edd: Rich? What's rich? *Eddy: TheTrainBoy43DisneyStyle's spoofs. Yeah. Andrew says he wants to go on more of them to see Thomas, Sunshine, Ten Cents, Sir Handel, and Tillie. Yeah. *Ed: Yep. It's like a billion bucks. The Many Adventures of AiAi The Monkey AiAi *Eddy: This is rich. *Edd: Rich? What's rich? *Eddy: AiAi. *Ed: Yep. He's worth a million bucks. Sure. Hopparoo *Eddy: He's too rich. *Edd: Rich? Who is? *Eddy: Hopparoo is. *Ed: Worth a million bucks. The Sword in the Stone Fievel and Olivia *Eddy: This is too rich. (laughs) *Edd: Rich? What's rich? *Eddy: Fievel and Olivia. Yep. They're a couple in love. *Ed: You mean worth a million bucks. *Eddy: Yep. That's what I'd say. The Germ *(finding it amusing, we laugh) *Eddy: This is rich. *Edd: Really? What's rich? *Eddy: The germ is. *Ed: It's worth a million bucks. Yeah. Vanellope von Schweetz *Eddy: Tea party? That's rich. *Edd: Rich? What's rich? *Eddy: The tea party. *Ed: Yep. Worth a million bucks. Sure. The Train and the Boat Zorran's Dream *Eddy: This is too rich. (laughs) *Edd: Rich? What's rich? *Eddy: Zorran's dream? Well, it looks like a million bucks. Yeah. *Ed: Chasing a rat. (Laugh) Thomas Tries To Catch A Fish *Eddy: This is too rich! (laughs) *Edd: RICH?! What's rich? *Eddy: Thomas trying to catch a fish. He's starting to try his best. Yeah. Toon Age *Eddy: This is too rich if you slap him even more. (laughs) *Alex: Here let me do it. *Edd: Rich? What's rich? *Eddy: Them. *Ed: Yep. Worth a million bucks. Sure. Cub and Company *Eddy: This is too rich! (laughs) *Edd: Rich? What's rich? *Eddy: The animal pile. Yeah. It's worth a million bucks. Yes. Beauty and the Grizzly Bear *Eddy: He's rich. *Edd: Rich? What's rich? *Eddy: Boog is. *Ed: Yep. Worth a million bucks. Sure. The Rescuers *Eddy: This is too rich! (laughs) *Edd: Rich?! What's rich? *Eddy: AiAi is? Yep. While carrying his ladder. Looks like a million bucks. Sure. The Rescuers Down Under *Courage: I just know something bad might happen if we come too close. For my name is Agent Ed. And it's not. *Eddy: She's really rich. *Edd: Rich? Who's rich? *Eddy: Dulcy. *Edd: Oh, the dragon? *Eddy: Yeah. *Ed: Worth a million bucks. Sure. Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Learn The Secret of NIMH The Rose *Eddy: It's rich. *Edd: Really? What is? *Eddy: The rose. *Ed: Yep. *Dexter: Is it powerful? *Ed: Worth a million dollars. *Edd: Thanks. Kessie *Darwin: The first child of Priscilla and Owen. *Gumball: Never seen such proud parents. *Courage: Very pleased ones. *Johnny Bravo: Oh mama. *Dexter: How lovely. *Eddy: She's very rich. *Edd: Really? *Eddy: Their girl. *Ed: Yep. *Andrina: What is her name? Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Movie Spoof Travel In The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea *(Mufasa brings out a locket) *(and makes something magical appear) *(Reveals Mufasa's kingdom) *(to impress Kiara) *Eddy: It's too rich! *Edd: Rich? What is? *Eddy: The locket. *Edd: Oh, right. Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Meet The Little Jungle Boy *Eddy: This is rich. *Edd: Really? What is? *Eddy: His act. *Ed: Yep. It's worth a million bucks. Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Meet Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach *Eddy: It's rich. *Edd: Really? What is? *Eddy: His bonkers. *Ed: Yep. *Eddy: Worth a million bucks. *(We laughs) *Edd: Oh boy. Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Meet The Reindeer and the Deer *Eddy: This is too rich! (laughs) *Edd: What is? *Ed: Bambi and Rudolph are about to meet each other and look like a billion bucks. Yeah. (laughs) Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Movie-spoof Travel in A Cartoon Character's Life The Rock *Eddy: This is too rich. *Edd: Really? What is? *Eddy: The rock as a seed is. *Ed: Yep. The Act *Jaden and Elbert: How kind. *Eddy: That's rich. *Edd: Rich? What is? *Eddy: Top Cat as the honorary dead mother. *Ed: Yes. *Fauna: Okay, Scouts. Off you go, Cat needs his rest. Animals, Inc. *Eddy: This is too rich and will be funny! (laughs) Simba 2 Bad Creature *William: No! No! Bad creature! Bad! Down! *Eddy: This is too rich! (laughs) *Edd: What?! What's rich? *Eddy: uh, the bad creature part? *Ed: Yep. Worth a million bucks. *Nala: No, Dad! It's all right. It's all right. He's with us. He helped rescue me from the dragon. *Edd: Oh dear. *Uberta: So, Nala, tell us about where you live. *Ed: She lives in the swamp with Simba. *Simba: Ed! *Ed: Oops. Sorry. (laughs) *William: A lion from a swamp. Oh! How original. *Edd: Oh, for goodness sake! *Uberta: I suppose that would be a fine place to raise the children. *(William and Simba gasps, William coughs and sputters and Simba chokes on the spoon) *Eddy: Oh no! Something's wrong! *(Simba coughs out the spoon) Kung Fu Owen *Eddy: This is too rich. *Edd: Really? What is? *Eddy: Owen as Rafiki. Worth a lot of bucks. *Ed: Yup. That's true. Category:Movie-Spoof Travels Category:This Is Too Rich! Scenes